2.14 One of Them Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Stephen Williams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK open with the sounds of bombs dropping on an Iraqi compound. We see Sayid and other soldiers burning and shredding documents as they are thrown by the concussion of explosions. TARIQ subtitled: They're getting closer! Move it! Burn those! Shred faster! Hurry up! Sayid! Take these files! Burn them! Keep shredding you cowards! We leave when I say! strikes a soldier Stop again, and I'll kill you myself! I'm your commanding officer and you will do -- U.S. Army suddenly breaks the door in. U.S. SOLDIER #1: Get down! Get the hell down! SGT. BUCCELLI: Get down. Get down. You, no, no, no, drop your gun. On the ground now. U.S. SOLDIER #2: Freeze! On the ground, now! U.S. SOLDIER #1: Get the hell down! Iraqi soldiers get down on the ground. SGT. BUCCELLI: Who's in charge here? I said, who's in charge? sees someone still burning papers Somebody better tell him to stop, or god help me, he's dead. U.S. SOLDIER #1: They don't understand, Sergeant. SGT. BUCCELLI: They understand. Listen up, I'll fire on 3. 1-2... SAYID subtitled: Stop shredding or they'll kill you! SGT. BUCCELLI Sayid: You -- you in charge? SAYID: No, I am not. SGT. BUCCELLI: Who is? SAYID looking at Tariq: There is no commanding officer here. He left two hours ago for, for Hila. SGT. BUCCELLI: Your English is good, Abdul, but you're lying. And that ain't so good. knocks Sayid out with the butt of his rifle. see shots of activity within the compound. And then a couple of soldiers making their way through a dozen or so prisoners kneeling inside a fenced area. SGT. BUCCELLI: That's him, Sergeant. SGT. AUSTEN Sayid: Let's go, hombre. start leading him out Son, we don't want to be here any more than you do -- your pal, Sadaam, had to go marching into Kuwait -- here we all are. Buccelli here says that you speak English. Ever doing any translating? SAYID: Formally, no. SGT. AUSTEN: Hell, the fact you know what "formally" means -- we're good. Apache helicopter went down in this vector 2 days ago. Our sources tell us the pilot was captured. It's very important we that get this pilot back. We know that he was taken to the local Republican Guard intelligence commander -- a man named Tariq. Do you know him? SAYID: Yes, he was our commanding officer. SGT. AUSTEN: Do you know where he is? SAYID: When the bombing started he fled to Hila. SGT. AUSTEN: Hila, huh? SAYID: Yes, that is right. go through a door. SGT. AUSTEN: Welcome to Hila. see Tariq sitting there. on the island we see Sayid washing up. Ana comes running out of the jungle. ANA: Where's Jack? SAYID: Why? see Ana and Sayid running quietly through the jungle. Ana stops and points. ANA: There. See? see Danielle walking through the jungle a short distance away. SAYID: Go back, I'll deal with this. ANA: What? SAYID: Go back, Ana-Lucia. And don't tell anyone what you saw. follows Danielle and gets in front of her so that she's surprised when she sees him. SAYID: What are you doing here, Danielle? DANIELLE: Looking for you. COMMERCIAL BREAK SAYID: Where are we going? You said you were looking for me -- what was your plan -- to hide in the woods hoping I would pass you by? DANIELLE: I was going to wait until dark and find you at your tent. SAYID: Why? stops DANIELLE: We need to keep moving. SAYID: Not until you tell me where we're moving to. DANIELLE: Trust me. SAYID: The last time we met you arrived to warn us the Others were coming which they weren't. In fact, it was a diversion to kidnap Claire's baby. So pardon me for not trusting you. DANIELLE: This place I'm taking you to -- there's something that will help you -- something important. As for trust, take this. offers her rifle which Sayid takes If I'm lying it's yours to use. SAYID to see if the rifle's loaded: How much further? DANIELLE: Not far. FLASHBACK see Sgt. Austen using Sayid as a translator with Tariq. SGT. AUSTEN: Ask him where he took the pilot. SAYID subtitled: They want to know where the pilot is. TARIQ subtitled: Tell him his mother is a goat. SAYID: He says he does not know. SGT. AUSTEN: Look, we know for a fact he interrogated the pilot day before yesterday. Hell, probably in this room. Tell him if we get our man back safe and sound, he goes free. SAYID subtitled: They will let you go if you tell them where the pilot is. TARIQ subtitled: You are a disgrace. You're an Iraqi soldier! Steal his gun and kill them all. Right there on his belt. You can get a few of them before you are killed. SGT. AUSTEN: What's he saying? SAYID: He says he does not know. SGT. AUSTEN: I was born, but I wasn't born yesterday, son. Now, if you don't help me out here, someone else will take over. And that someone -- he won't play nice at all. SAYID: I am sorry. He does not know. SGT. AUSTEN leaving: Okay, you had your chance. Guards, lock him back up. hear the sound of a frog and see Sawyer trying to sleep in his tent. He gets up, frustrated by the sound of the frog. SAWYER: This is unbelievable. happens by Hey! Hey, you hear that thing? You hear that frog -- that frog? You want to help me find it? gives him a dirty look, and walks away. SAWYER: What, we ain't friends anymore? see Sawyer walking through the jungle looking for the frog. He comes across Hurley who's dipping a chip in some Dharma ranch dressing. SAWYER: What do you got there, Rerun? HURLEY: Nothing. covers up the dressing and some other food he has SAWYER: Yeah, well, you've got a spot of nothing on your chin there. uncovers the dressing Dharma Initiative ranch dressing? You know you're supposed to refrigerate that after you open it. HURLEY: Well, actually in the back it says it'll keep at room temperature for up to 7 years. SAWYER the rest of the food: Well, well, look at who's got a secret stash? HURLEY: Please, dude, you can't tell. SAWYER: What, that you stole food from the group? Now why would I want to do that? HURLEY: Come on, man, please? SAWYER the frog: Son of a bitch. looks around for the frog while putting his hand on the gun in his waistband. HURLEY: Dude, it's just a tree frog. SAWYER: Have you seen it? HURLEY: Yeah. SAWYER: Tell you what -- you help me find that thing, you can keep right on ranch dipping. We got a deal? see Sayid and Danielle walking through the jungle. SAYID: How much further? doesn't respond Danielle? DANIELLE: We're here. SAYID: And where exactly is here? uncovers a crossbow and some arrows she's hidden. SAYID: What is that for, Danielle? hear a voice faintly in the background. VOICE: Help me. Hey, somebody here. immediately takes off toward the voice. DANIELLE: Wait. VOICE: Help! DANIELLE: Sayid, listen to me. see someone hanging from a tree in a net trap. VOICE: Hey! Hey, over here. Please, help me. COMMERCIAL BREAK VOICE: Help me! DANIELLE: Don't believe a word he says. VOICE: Hey! DANIELLE: He's one of them. VOICE: I have no idea what she's talking about. She's crazy. SAYID: How long has he been up there? VOICE: Since last night. Please, just cut me down. My name is Henry Gale. I'm from Minnesota. Please. DANIELLE: He's lying. SAYID out his knife: I'm going to cut him down. DANIELLE: Don't. GALE: Thank you. DANIELLE: You're making a serious mistake. SAYID cutting him down: It's okay; it's okay. You're alright. Hold on. Take it easy. prepares her cross bow. Gale sees her. GALE running: No. SAYID: Wait. Danielle, don't! shoots Gale in the shoulder. Sayid runs to him. SAYID: You could have killed him. DANIELLE: If I wanted to kill him, I would have killed him. SAYID: You shot this man with no provocation. DANIELLE: He is one of them. Tie him up. You should take him to your doctor. He's no good to you dead. SAYID him up: And then what? DANIELLE: You talk to him, Sayid. As I recall that is what you do. But know this -- he will lie -- a long time. He will lie. starts carrying him back to camp. FLASHBACK see Sayid, handcuffed, being taken by two soldiers to see Joe Inman, apparently a CIA operative. INMAN: I want to talk to you about your buddy Tariq. Look, I get it; you're a man who values loyalty. Even doing a little translating for us -- you feel like you're doing the wrong thing. I get that, and I respect it. This is what Tariq was doing before he took over command of your village. He was the head of the chemical warfare battalion in the North. starts playing a video tape He personally supervised the use of sarin gas on this village. You recognize it, don't you? You had relatives in that village didn't you, Sayid? So, you know what sarin gas does. No discrimination -- the entire marketplace -- innocent women, children. SAYID: Enough, please. INMAN off the tape: Loyalty is a virtue. But unquestioning loyalty -- I don't think that's you. SAYID: Why should I believe you? INMAN: How do you think we knew you had relatives in that village? We liberated your personnel file, and Tariq's. shows the files to Sayid All we want is our pilot back, so we can send him home to his family. SAYID: Tariq will never talk to you. INMAN: That's why you're going to have to make him talk to you. gives Sayid a box. see Sayid in the hatch waking Locke. SAYID: John, John wake up. LOCKE: What? SAYID: Come out here. see Locke and Sayid looking at Gale. LOCKE: Minnesota, huh? SAYID: That's the question, isn't it? GALE: Where am I? SAYID: Who are you? GALE: Henry, Henry Gale. Ah, my back. SAYID: We're going to take it out, but first I want you to relax. How did you get to this island? GALE: 4 months ago, we crashed on this island, my wife and I. SAYID: Crashed in what? GALE: A balloon. We were trying to cross the Pacific. SAYID: Your wife, where is she? GALE: She died. She got, she got sick 3 weeks ago. We were staying in a cave off the beach. Ah, my shoulder. At least untie my arms. JACK entering: What the hell's going here? SAYID: Rousseau trapped him in the jungle. She believes he's an Other. GALE: An other what? JACK: You shot him with an arrow? SAYID: Do I have a bow? JACK Gale: Hey, hey, you with me? Sayid What, you were just going to let him bleed to death? SAYID: I was trying to get honest answers while he was able to give them. And his wound is far from life threatening. LOCKE: We should let Jack treat him first, then we'll get our answers. SAYID: Jack, do not untie him. see Sawyer and Hurley walking through the jungle. HURLEY: This is how people get killed in scary movies. SAWYER: If this was a scary movie I'd be with a hot chick not you, Barbar. HURLEY: It's Babar. SAWYER: Why don't you shut up, Hammo. Or your ranch disorder's going to be the new lead item on the coconut internet. HURLEY: Fine, go ahead. Tell everyone the fat guy's been hiding ranch dressing -- the fat guy likes to eat. Yeah, I'm fat. Fat, fat, fat, fat, fat. You think I don't know that? At least people like me. You know what? Find the damn frog by yourself. SAWYER: Hurley, wait, wait. Hey, Hurley wait. Look, man, I'm sorry, alright. This frog is killing me. You've got to help me out, please. see Jack removing the arrow from Gale's shoulder, as Sayid and Locke watch from a small distance. LOCKE: So, what do you think? SAYID: What do you think, John? LOCKE: I think he's pretty convincing. SAYID: Yes, he is. LOCKE: The real problem is there's no way we can be sure he's telling the truth. SAYID: That is not necessarily true. Does Jack have the combination to the armory? LOCKE: For now he does. SAYID: How long would it take for you to change it? LOCKE: If you're angry -- looking for someone to punish... SAYID: Why would I need to punish anyone? I want to find out who he is. I want the truth. And I think we both know that Jack will have issues with what must be done in order to get it. So how long, John, to change the combination? LOCKE: Couple minutes, tops. SAYID: Then I suggest you get started. COMMERICAL BREAK is still working on Gale. Sayid enters. SAYID: Did he say anything while... JACK: No, he didn't. He was in shock. LOCKE: We can't just leave him lying here, Jack -- if people see him it'll create a panic. JACK: Yeah, well, where do you think we should put him? SAYID: I say we put him in the armory, secure. LOCKE: Better to err on the side of safety, Jack. At least until we can be sure. JACK: Okay. For now. carry Gale into the armory. JACK: We can pull that cot in here. He shouldn't be on his back. LOCKE: Good idea. locks himself in with Gale. JACK on the armory door: Sayid, hey, what the hell are you doing? Sayid! Sayid! SAYID: What needs to be done. FLASHBACK see Sayid enter the room with Tariq carrying the box he got from Inman. TARIQ subtitled: They're letting you speak with me alone now? SAYID opening the box: You need to tell me where the helicopter pilot is. TARIQ laughing: This is their new bluff? That you're going to torture me? They think you will do this? Sayid, you are a loyal soldier. The son of a great hero. Do not disgrace your father! You wouldn't dare harm me! You will follow my orders as your commanding officer. Take that bag. Put it over your head and tape it up. Kill yourself, now! That's an order. Do it and die with what little honor you have left. SAYID subtitled: You would have me take my own life -- the information means nothing to you! spits in Sayid's eye. Sayid picks up some pliers. see Inman pacing in his tent. Sayid enters. SAYID: The pilot was executed 2 days ago. He's buried in a field 4 kilometers from here. I can take you there. hands the box to Inman and we see his bloody hand. see Jack unsuccessfully trying the combination on the vault. JACK: Damn it. Sayid, open the door! Sayid, answer me. LOCKE: Jack. JACK: Why isn't this combination working, John? Did you change it? LOCKE: Yeah. JACK: Why would you do that? LOCKE: You're raising an army. JACK: What? LOCKE: And why you didn't ask me to help -- well, that's your business -- but there's only one reason to raise an army, Jack. And that's because we're at war. And like it or not, whatever Sayid has to do behind that door -- that's a part of it, too. JACK: What if he's telling the truth, John? LOCKE: What if he's not? see Sayid tying Gale up in the armory. SAYID: Get up. GALE: What's happening? SAYID Gale sit up: Here, let me help you. You said you've been here for 4 months. GALE: What? SAYID: You said you came to this island 4 months ago, yes? GALE: Where am I? SAYID: Please, answer my question. GALE: Yeah, yes we landed 4 months ago. Maybe more. Who are you? SAYID: And you were in a cave for all that time? GALE: Off the beach on the North shore of the island. SAYID: How far from this beach to where you were captured? GALE: I don't know. SAYID: How many days' walk? GALE: 2 -- 2 days. SAYID: Why did you stay on the beach for so long? GALE: Why wouldn't we? We wanted to be there for fly-overs. We had an emergency beacon, a transmitter. SAYID: What kind of transmitter? GALE: An ADF beacon. We wanted to make sure we'd be spotted. Look, whatever you think I am, I'm not. Please, please just -- tell me your name. SAYID: Your wife, what is her maiden name? GALE: Murphy. SAYID: Where did you meet her? GALE: University of Minnesota. SAYID: How did she die? GALE: She got sick. SAYID: She got sick? GALE: It started as a fever. After 2 days she was delirious. Then she died. I don't know why you're asking me all these questions. I don't know why you're treating me this way -- why I have to explain to you who I am when you don't tell me who you are. SAYID: I was 23 years old when the Americans came to my country. I was a good man. I was a soldier. And when they left I was something different. For the next 6 years I did things I wish I could erase from my memory -- things which I never thought myself to be capable of. But I did come to learn this -- there was a part of me which was always capable. You want to know who I am? My name is Sayid Jarrah, and I am a torturer. COMMERCIAL BREAK and Sawyer walking through the jungle. We hear the sound of the tree frog. SAWYER: Where is it? HURLEY: There it is. runs toward it, but trips and falls. Sawyer catches it. SAWYER: Gotcha. HURLEY: Dude, nice catch. SAWYER: Well, I'll be damned. All that noise from this tiny critter. HURLEY: It kind of reminds me of a turtle I once had. Its name was Stuart. It ran off when I was 10. Well, that's what mom said. I kind of think she threw him out. SAWYER the frog: Well, you're a happy little fella, ain't ya? HURLEY: I have an idea. Why don't I take him -- far from here -- 2 beaches away? Then maybe he'll find a Mrs. Tree Frog. That way he won't keep you up anymore, and everyone's happy. SAWYER: Yeah, that's one idea. Here's another. squishes the frog in his hand. HURLEY: Dude. SAWYER: I hear with a little ranch they taste just like chicken. hands the frog to Hurley. see Jack cleaning up the blood from working on Gale. Locke enters. LOCKE: Give you a hand? doesn't respond Jack, I know this isn't... JACK: Shut up. starts to wash his hands and notices that the pliers he was using to remove the arrow are missing. JACK: Where are the pliers? see Sayid in the armory with Gale. SAYID: Tell me about this balloon. GALE: What? SAYID: This balloon that brought you here with your wife. Tell me about it. GALE: What do you want to know? SAYID: Everything. GALE: She's 140 feet high, 60 feet wide. And when she's up in the air 550,000 thousand cubic feet of helium and a 100,000 thousand of hot air keep her up. And if you could look down on her you'd see a big yellow smiley face on top. SAYID: Why would you travel in that way? GALE: Because I was rich. Because it was my dream. And Jennifer thought it would be neat. SAYID: You "were" rich? GALE: I guess I'm thinking of things in the past tense now. How's that for optimism? SAYID: What did you do to become so rich? GALE: I sold my company. SAYID: What kind of company? GALE: Mining. SAYID: What did you mine? GALE: We mined non-metallic minerals. I know, everyone wanted to talk to me at cocktail parties. SAYID: Give me your hands. Give me your hands! puts the pliers around Gale's finger. SAYID: Where is she buried? GALE: What? SAYID: Listen to me. You said you buried your wife. Tell me where. GALE: What are you going to...? SAYID: Where!! GALE: In the jungle. By the balloon, in the jungle. SAYID: How deep? How deep did you dig the grave? GALE: I don't -- it was... SAYID: How deep? How many shovelfuls of earth? Did you use your hands? How long did it take you? GALE: I don't remember. SAYID: You would remember! You would remember how deep. You would remember every shovelful, every moment. You would remember what it felt like to place her body inside. You would remember if you buried the woman you loved. You would remember -- if it were true! GALE: Did you -- did you lose someone? Did you lose someone here on the island? Did you lose someone, too? What happened to her? SAYID: It was an accident. It was an accident. The woman responsible thought she was someone else -- someone coming to hurt her -- someone like you! GALE: This is all a mistake. Slow down here, okay. Hurting me isn't going to bring her back. starts punching Gale repeatedly. SAYID: You know what I lost. Tell me how long. GALE: No, no. Help! Help me! SAYID: Tell me who you are. see the door of the armory from the outside. JACK: Sayid! Sayid! LOCKE: Jack. JACK: Open it. Open it now, John. LOCKE: Jack, this has to happen. JACK Locke up against a wall: Open that damn door, you understand me! You open it now. LOCKE: No. hear the sound of the timer alarm start. JACK: Now! the armory. GALE: What do you want me to say? Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Please. SAYID beating him: I want you to tell me the truth. the armory. JACK: The door. LOCKE: Let go of me, Jack. JACK: Or what? You want to push the button? Open the door. timer alarm changes to a more insistent sound. We see the timer is now at 58 seconds. JACK: It's under a minute now, John. You better think fast. LOCKE: You wouldn't. JACK: What? I wouldn't what? LOCKE: If we don't -- you would risk everyone's lives? JACK: You talked me into pushing that button once, John, but it's yours now. You're the one who won't risk it, you. Me? I don't think anything's going to happen when we get down to zero. LOCKE: Jack! JACK: You want to see what's going to happen? Let's just see what's going to happen. SAYID behind the door: Who are you?!! Who are you?!! see the timer is down to 27 seconds. LOCKE: Okay. JACK: Okay. LOCKE: Okay, right 15, left... JACK: You think I'm stupid; you open it! rushes to open the gun vault. And then rushes to enter the numbers. We see the timer at 10 seconds. Jack opens the door to the armory and wrestles Sayid out. Locke typed in 16 twice, instead of 15, 16 and has to backspace. The timer hits zero and starts spinning around. We hear sounds of something starting up in the hatch. The timer shows hieroglyphs in black and red. 4 of them lock in place. Locke enters the last number and hits execute before the last glyph locks. The timer resets and we hear a winding down sound. the background we can hear Sayid, Jack and Gale. SAYID: He's lying! JACK: Not like this. GALE: I'll tell you whatever you want. switches to Sayid, Jack and Gale. Jack is wrestling Sayid away from Gale. SAYID: He's lying! He's lying! JACK: That's enough! closes the door and leaves Gale alone in the armory. COMMERCIAL BREAK JACK Sayid: What the hell was that? SAYID: He is one of them. JACK: Yeah? Did he tell you that? SAYID: No. JACK: Then how do you know? SAYID: Because I know. He is one of them. JACK: I think that Rousseau thought that about you once, Sayid. If I'm not mistaken she strapped you down, she shocked you, all because she thought you were one of them. LOCKE: He is. JACK: What? LOCKE: He is one of them. To Rousseau, we're all Others. I guess it's all relative, huh? FLASHBACK see an Army convoy driving down a long barren road in Iraq. Sgt. Austen is looking at a photograph in a truck with Sayid. SGT. AUSTEN: You got a wife, kids? shakes his head. We see that Austen is looking at a picture of a younger Kate at a lake or river. The truck comes to a stop and they take Sayid out. INMAN a soldier: I'll take him. Sayid It's over. We're pulling out, not going to Baghdad. So your man Sadaam gets to stay in power which means you, in all likelihood, will remain in his employ. Guess you're lucky you have a new skill set you can use. SAYID: What you made me do no human being should ever have to do to another. pulls out a knife, but only uses it to cut the bindings on Sayid's wrists. INMAN Arabic, subtitled: One of these days there will be something you need to know. And now you know how to get it. SAYID: I will never do that again. INMAN Sayid money: Yeah. Good luck to you, Sayid. Bus fare back to Ramadi. the truck driver Let's move out. on the island we see Sayid sitting on the beach with Charlie. SAYID: There is a man down in the hatch. A stranger captured by Rousseau. I beat him. I beat him badly. CHARLIE: Why are you telling me this, Sayid? SAYID: Jack asked me how I knew -- knew for sure that this man was lying. How I knew for sure that he was one of them -- one of the Others. I know because I feel no guilt for what I did to him. But there is no way I can ever explain that to Jack, or even Locke, because both of them have forgotten. CHARLIE: Forgotten? What? SAYID: That you were strung up by your neck and left for dead. That Claire was taken and kept for days during which god only know what happened to her. That these people -- these Others -- are merciless, and can take any one of us whenever they choose. So tell me, Charlie, have you forgotten? Category: Transcripten